My Sweet Chocolate
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Pequenas coisas, pequenos momentos, podiam ser o mais importante. Radamanthys e Valentine. Presente de Niver para Valentine de Harpia e presente de qualquer coisa para Akane Mitsuko.


**My Sweet Chocolate**

**ShiryuForever94**

**(Shortfic do desafio informal de Saint Seiya)**

Categoria: Saint Seiya, Saga de Hades, Songfic (This Love – Angela Aki), Slash MXM, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia. Desafio informal do thread Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, tema Chocolate e Atraso.

Advertências: menção a sexo.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Continuar vivendo pode ser a maior provação.

Dedicatória: Para Suellen-San, pelo seu aniversário

Beta-reader: Nina Aioros

Disclaimer: Todos os direitos de Saint Seiya são de Masami Kurumada. Fanfiction feita sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs.

**MY SWEET CHOCOLATE**

**(ShiryuForever94)  
**

Não era nada demais.

Estava frio, era inverno, e a Escócia costumava ter climas bem difíceis naquela época.

Uma lareira crepitante, cheiro de chocolate subindo pelo ar.

Era aniversário de Valentine de Harpia e seu marido, o poderoso juiz do inferno, Radamanthys, ainda não tinha notícias dele. Uma missão simples, segundo Hades, apenas conter uma pequena invasão de seres ectoplásmicos na Inglaterra.

Radamanthys se oferecera para ir, mas é claro que sua majestade dissera que não era missão digna de um juiz.

Fazia dois dias que Valentine saíra prometendo voltar no seu próprio aniversário e, coincidentemente, dia dos namorados.

A xícara de porcelana inglesa exalava vapores pelo chocolate fervente, com algumas doses de canela por cima. Radamanthys olhava o crepitar da lareira, agoniado. Era quase dez da noite e nada de seu amado chegar.

Deixara ali ao lado, num carrinho de chá, outra xícara, da mesma porcelana, aguardando que seu dono viesse tomar a bebida escura e doce.

Embaixo da xícara, dentro de um envelope, uma pequena carta, daquelas que qualquer adolescente apaixonado saberia escrever se não fosse a tentativa de Wyvern de declarar-se, novamente, ao homem que mais amava no mundo.

Um cosmo. Um som de passos de metal, o vento entrando pela porta da sala...

"Desculpe o atraso, Kyoto de Wyvern."

Valentine adentrou o recinto com a súrplice pesada de Harpia, parou em frente ao loiro e simplesmente...

Sorriu.

E os sorrisos de Valentine eram tão raros como flores no meio da neve. Radamanthys suspirou, os olhos cor de âmbar se iluminando como se fogo fluísse por eles. O juiz se levantou e serviu a xícara de chocolate quente. "Foi mais difícil do que parecia?" Perguntou com voz baixa olhando enquanto o marido retirava o elmo e desembaralhava os cabelos ruivos.

"Não importa, estou de volta. Hum, gostei do cheiro. Chocolate e canela? Meus preferidos?" Valentine concentrou-se e a súrplice deixou-o, montando-se a um lado da sala. "Preciso de uma camisa, a que estou usando ficou cheia de ectoplasma. Volto logo..."

"Depois vamos tomar banho juntos, apenas sente-se assim mesmo e tome um pouco do seu chocolate. Está frio, mas aqui, perto da lareira, está bem acolhedor." Radamanthys não tirava os olhos do marido. Amava-o tanto que já não sabia se seria capaz de ser um juiz do inferno sem ele. Precisava do sentimento bom que Valentine lhe transmitia para lidar com todo o horror das vidas de espectros.

Valentine ficou olhando o loiro por segundos e suspirou lentamente. Não adiantava discutir com Radamanthys. Apenas sentou-se calmamente e pegou a xícara que fumegava. O aroma era encantador e o gosto... Um quase gemido saiu dos lábios bem feitos enquanto os olhos verdes como grama se fechavam em apreciação. "Tão doce. Sabe quanto eu queria algo assim depois de uma missão horrorosa?"

"Sim, eu sei. Por isso fiz. Feliz Aniversário, Valentine. Obrigado por estar aqui comigo." Radamanthys estava sendo sincero. Estendeu a mão e colocou-a sobre a do ruivo, tanto companheirismo e amor que poderia ser sentido por qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

"Dizem que o amor é grandioso, mas para mim, grandiosas são as pequenas coisas, como uma xícara de chocolate quente perto de quem eu amo, no meu aniversário." Harpia não costumava ser sentimental, mas havia algo, uma aura especial no marido.

"Escrevi-lhe algo. Espero que aprecie, sabe que não sou bom em arroubos apaixonados tolos de adolescentes." Wyvern apontou as folhas de papel dobradas sob o pires do ruivo. Viu o olhar curioso do aquariano do inferno e abaixou o olhar, ligeiramente intimidado.

"Por Hades, a coisa é grave, você está mesmo sem graça?" Harpia preocupou-se. Não era comum ver o juiz sem defesas. Bem, talvez na cama quando faziam amor e ambos estremeciam de prazer falando e fazendo coisas que somente uma alcova deveria ouvir e ver.

"Leia logo isso e vamos tomar banho." Radamanthys ergueu-se indo até mais perto da lareira, arrependendo-se de se deixar levar pela saudade do ruivo. E isso que haviam transcorrido apenas dois dias separados... Decididamente, aquele amor todo era um perigo.

Valentine abriu as folhas bem dobradas e seu coração foi ficando cada vez mais apertado, para depois ir ficando leve e inundado de amor e carinho. A letra bem feita do inglês era fácil de ler.

_[i]"Sabe o quanto eu sou complicado e mesmo assim simplificou minha vida dando-me um motivo para acreditar que viver é importante._

_Sabe o quanto eu poderia apenas continuar sendo um homem frio e distante, mas você não deixou e fez-me ver calor e proximidade como algo que deve ser buscado perto de você._

_Não sou a melhor pessoa que você poderia conhecer, mas sou aquela que o ama e me sinto completamente ridículo escrevendo isso olhando para a lareira crepitando esperando você voltar._

_Você, Valentine, me fez enxergar coisas, sentir coisas, que não sei descrever. Não é algo apenas físico, embora a parte física seja bastante sedutora."[/i]_

Valentine parou de ler e riu baixinho. Viu o olhar dourado de Radamanthys voltar-se, inseguro, para onde ele estava e apressou-se em dar dois passos até o marido e, sem pensar, agarrou-o pela cintura puxando-o para beijá-lo com ardor e em seguida suspirar bem perto dos lábios úmidos do beijo. "Sinto a mesma coisa. Não acabei de ler, mas sei que este é um aniversário feliz."

"Termine logo com isso." Wyvern estava ligeiramente corado, desconcertado. Era um homem, não uma garota com seu primeiro amor! Bem, embora se sentisse tão flutuante quanto...

_[i]"Tentei escrever algo bonito, espero que goste. Eu poderia comprar algo, mas achei que tentar fazer algo para você era mais importante. Feliz Aniversário."[/i]_

Embaixo do pequeno texto, em caracteres japoneses perfeitos, uma música que fez lágrimas virem no rosto do cipriota como se ele fosse uma criança.

Ambos haviam aprendido todas as línguas da terra, bem como toda a escrita, afinal eram emissários do Imperador do Inferno e seriam compreendidos em qualquer língua, qualquer lugar.

"Radamanthys..." Valentine lia e olhava o marido. "Eu..."

"Quer ler logo isso?" O inglês estava desconfortável e sem graça. Podia sentir o cosmo de Valentine se inflamar. De amor.

No papel bem dobrado e com caracteres perfeitos, Valentine encontrou a definição do que sentia...

"**Ai ga areba heiwa da" to**

**Dareka ga kuchi ni shiteita**

**Unazuku hito mo ireba, utagau hito mo iru**

**"Se existe amor então existe paz"**

**Ouvi alguém dizer**

**E você pode concordar com isso, ou não**

Eles eram amaldiçoados e abençoados na mesma proporção, por serem do inferno e por se amarem. Em meio ao caos, haviam encontrado a paz na alma um do outro. Valentine conhecia aquela música. Já vira o Kyoto cantarolar alguns versos. Só não sabia que seria para ele. "Você compôs mesmo isso?" Os olhos verdes eram brilhantes e doces naquele momento.

"Não é uma obra de Chopin, mas gostei do que está dito." Radamanthys olhou o ruivo, intensamente. "Gostou?"

Mesmo lidando com o que de pior havia na raça humana, lutando batalhas sangrentas e causando dor e destruição, havia espaço para eles dois, para encontrarem algo mais importante que apenas existir. Em um reino de destruição como o de Hades, havia esperança, havia alguma calmaria e, nesses momentos, acreditavam que podiam ser felizes.

"Nunca recebi algo assim na vida. Combina com nós dois, tudo em relação a nós dois não é o comum. Eu sou um espectro, você um juiz, nossos países de nascença estiveram em guerra por anos, sou calado e circunspecto, às vezes com algumas dúvidas e você é aterradoramente incisivo."

**Kurushimi ga aru kara koso**

**Anata wo dakishimeru toki**

**Sono ude no yasashi sa wo**

**Heiwa to kanjiru no deshou**

**Sempre sofria, atormentado**

**Você me abraçava forte**

**E foi no carinho desses braços**

**Que me senti em paz**

"Você é perfeito pra mim, Valentine. É o que importa." Radamanthys acariciou os fios ruivos, sentiu a presença forte do outro em todas as dimensões e sentiu-se feliz. E era tão raro poderem apenas ficar entretidos um com o outro. "Feliz Aniversário e obrigado por ser meu presente em todos os dias de nossas vidas juntos."

"Eu sou o aniversariante e eu decido quem é presente de quem nesse relacionamento." Valentine sorriu, novamente, fechou os olhos e se enroscou no corpo do Kyoto num abraço apaixonado. Adorava a proximidade dele, o cheiro dele, o gosto, o toque. Até mesmo o gênio violento de Wyvern o fazia admirá-lo.

Ambos tinham defeitos, mas havia tantas coisas mais importantes.

**Aru toki kara mukuchi ni nari kokoro wo shimekiri**

**Kono koi ga hikisakare sou ni natta**

**Desde certo momento, fiquei mudo, com o coração fechado**

**Pensei que este amor iria ser destruído**

Quais as chances daquilo dar certo? Quando poderiam imaginar? Haviam apenas se encontrado, se apaixonado e agora... Haviam se casado perante Hades, coisa inimaginável a qualquer mortal. Amor no inferno? Pareceria uma piada a qualquer um, menos para eles dois. Temeram que a vida inglória de espectro destruísse seu precioso tesouro, a duras penas conquistado, mas passados dois anos, ainda se amavam e se respeitavam, se queriam e se buscavam, apesar de tudo, ou por causa de tudo que conheciam, viam e lidavam, um era a paz, o amor, a segurança e a felicidade do outro.

**Kasaneta kono te wo**

**Kondo wa hanasa nai**

**Shinjiru chikara ga**

**Ai wo jiyuu ni suru**

**Dessa vez não deixarei**

**Que se vá do meu coração**

**Porque o poder da crença (a força de acreditar)**

**Libertará o amor**

Já haviam amado antes, em suas vidas terrenas, mas haviam perdido tudo por pecados antigos e agora, uma nova chance. Não iriam desistir tão fácil de se amar. Não podiam desistir da chama que os fazia continuar a cada novo dia. Não era tão difícil assim que alguém entendesse. A esperança brotava neles a cada amanhecer, apenas mais um dia, somente uma vez mais, sobreviver para estarem perto um do outro.

Por amor.

**Kiseki wo matsu yori**

**Kono te wo tsunagitai**

**Shinjiru chikara ga**

**Watashi wo jiyuu ni suru**

**Ao invés de esperar por um milagre**

**Quero que ponha sua mão sobre a minha**

**Porque o poder da crença**

**Me libertará**

Poderiam ter fugido do que sentiam, apenas deixar passar, tornarem-se frios e indiferentes, mas haviam feito suas escolhas. Não era um idílio, havia sempre alguma dificuldade, mas talvez fossem as complicações que fizesse o amor deles tão importante. Superar, suportar, vencer. Mas, principalmente, acreditar.

Valentine terminou de ler e deixou seu cosmo se elevar, envolvendo Radamanthys. Olhava-o como se houvesse algo magnetizando-os. "Vamos tomar banho."

"Não quer terminar seu chocolate antes?" Radamanthys perguntou sentindo a mão de Valentine escorregar por dentro do robe de seda que usava.

"Quero um monte de coisas, talvez envolvam chocolate."

"De repente eu acho que chocolate é algo muito pornográfico." Radamanthys sorriu e pegou o marido no colo, levando-o para o quarto que dividiam.

**Kono koi wo osorezu ni**

**You don't have to fear this love,this love**

**Você não tem que temer esse amor**

**Não precisa ter medo deste amor, deste amor**

"De repente eu acho que chocolate é algo muito pornográfico." Radamanthys sorriu e pegou o marido no colo, levando-o para o quarto que dividiam.

Em cima da mesinha, as folhas de papel dobradas e o título da música. My Sweet Chocolate. Não havia sido escolhido por conta da letra da música, mas por ser o nome do golpe mais poderoso de Valentine, só que para Radamanthys, o maior poder de Harpia era tê-lo feito seu marido e o tornado alguém capaz de acreditar no amor no meio do inferno.


End file.
